New Roads
by Anxia
Summary: The time of the elves is over, and Goldberry must depart.


**Title: **New Roads

**Author: **Anxia – anxiaundomiel@hailmail.net

**Rating: **PG

**Paring: **Tom Bombadil x Goldberry

**Summary: **The sundering of Tom Bombadil and Goldberry, at the start of the Fourth Age.

**Notes: **This is an idea that I've had for a while. [Well, actually, several hours, but that's besides the point.] For this story, I assumed Goldberry was an elf. Yes, I know, I'm evil. And, to avoid confusion; the Grey Havens isn't where elves dwell after leaving Middle-Earth. The Grey Havens is just a regular Elf Kingdom, like Rivendell and Lothlorien. But it also happens to be where ships for Valinor set sail. Elves dwell in Valinor after leaving Middle-Earth.

**Feedback: **Always.

**Disclaimer: **Goldberry and Tom are property of Tolkien. Not me. Hear that, lawyers?

~*~

It had been said by some that an elf's first love was the sea. While that might be true for some, it was hardly the truth – all elves only had one first love.

Valinor.

Elves were not meant to dwell in Middle-Earth. It was a known fact that one day, they would all leave. Except, of course, for a few – there were those who would remain behind. And one of two fates would be theirs – that of a mortal, and that of a ghost – to either die, or to slowly fade away into nothingness.

However, neither fate would be that of Goldberry's. 

Halting at her husband's side, she reached for his hand, holding it, honestly afraid to let go. She knew Tom would not journey with her to the Grey Havens – he would go along with her a certain way, then turn back, and leave the rest of the journey to her, and her alone. 

However, she did not think he would turn back so soon.

"…Tom?" Her husband had said little about the journey in question, other than that Goldberry must take it. He expressed no sorrow (then again, he almost never acknowledged the existence of sorrow) or much of anything about the matter. When she pressed him about it, all he would say was "You must go - and that's there all is to it."

"…Tom." She tried again, bringing her other hand to lie upon his cheek. His eyes were shut, and his normally cheerful expression downcast. Goldberry closed her eyes as well and leaned into him, placing her head upon his chest.

"Come with me," She said, her voice barely above a whisper, thick with gathering tears. She already knew his answer; although Goldberry was of the Eldar, and hardly a child in terms of age, Tom had dwelt upon Middle-Earth for far longer than she, and was most unwilling to leave it. And while he was ancient in terms of age, he was not an elf – nor a member of any race of Middle-Earth. Even Goldberry knew nothing of what he was, and she doubted that the Valar themselves knew. If anything, her love was a creation of the earth itself, not of Illuvator. 

As a creation of the earth, the belonged to and with the earth. Not Valinor.

Not her.

"Goldberry," He said, after a moment of silence, "My dear Goldberry." Gently tracing a calloused thumb down her soft cheek, he smiled fondly at her, and then pulled her into his arms once again.

"…Then, if you will not journey with me," she tried again, her voice wavering, "Then allow me to remain with you."

He held her tighter, his own voice husky with unshed tears. "Nay, sweet Goldberry – for the fate of Luthien would not be yours, but instead, you would suffer that of Maglor." 

"I do not care," she muttered, burying her face in the folds of his clothing. "It doesn't matter, as long as I am with you." 

"You are wrong there, my lady love," He said, his voice thick and heavy in her ears, "For it does.

"The sea – no, Valinor calls to you, and as I belong to Middle-Earth, you belong to it. To keep you here…to keep you here would be murder." 

And they remained like that for a while, each one resting within the others' arms; but from that embrace, Tom was the first to awaken, and he gently stepped out of Goldberry's arms.

Then, they looked upon one another, for what each one knew what would be the last time; and Goldberry let out a choked sob, for suddenly, she found herself unable to remember her life before him, and imagine life without him.

"I love you," she breathed, not touching him but not looking past him. He did not smile, but only nodded, and said, "I know."

  
Was he trying to make this easier for her? Did he want to chase her away, to make sure that she would not return?

  
She would not. She was not Luthien nor was she Arwen, and Tom was no man – there could be no binding of life between them, and…well, this was the way things would have to be. 

…No, she was not Luthien. She was truly elvish at heart, for while he loved Tom, in the end, she would love the Land of Valinor and the Light of the Valar far, far more. 

"…Goldberry," Tom said once more. "My dear Belegiachiel*. This day has been destined since before you were born onto this earth. I would not, and I shall not, have you waste away here. I will not trap you upon Middle-Earth, but instead leave you free to dwell with your kin." 

_I have not seen my kin for hundreds of years, _Goldberry thought, _and I doubt they will be willing to accept me once again._

"Do not doubt their love!" he responded, causing Goldberry to wonder if she spoke those words aloud, "It is I they despise, beautiful Belegiachiel, not you.

"Leave – leave now, and do not look back. For while the road may go ever on, for you, it is nothing but a prison – go, my lady love, and find new roads to wander upon." 

For several moments longer, she stood there, staring upon the figure of the creature she would have done anything for – anything, but risk the light. 

"I love you," Tom said. Usually, her husband stood opaque to Goldberry, who was unable to read any emotion in him other than what he chose to reveal; but now, their roles were reversed, and his wife stood cold as stone to him, yet smiling.

"I know," she said, and then she turned her back and began to walk away – and, from that moment on, Belegiachiel called Goldberry was never seen by mortal (or Tom's) eyes again.

~*~

…it's been a while since I've done romance. Can you tell? And about the whole Belegiachiel thing – Goldberry isn't an elvish name. I'm going to assume that Goldberry was a name given to her by Tom, and is not her birth name. As usual, tell me what you thought of it, and tell me how it could be better.


End file.
